My Angel for a Night
by CamilleBelle
Summary: Just a one-shot about Draco and Hermione on the night of the Christmas ball. Sweet. Dramione


Walking away from all the blissfully happy couples dancing the Christmas night away, Hermione walked out of the large school and slowly made her way to the moonlit lake. Her enchanting hazel eyes glistened across the still water while her small arms shivered profusely, due to the fact that she was standing outside in the middle of winter in a sleeveless gown. Hermione placed her heels down beside a large oak tree and released her dress which she had been holding in her left hand, as to not let it drag behind.

She looked around, feeling extremely lonely and sat down with her back against the trunk of the tree. The coldness of the freezing winters night air was beginning to spread a numbness over her petite body. She huddled closer to herself wishing she had company, wishing she hadn't felt jealous of all those happy couples inside the castle, just wishing she hadn't driven herself out of the warmth of the enclosed walls or warmth of company.

As she let her tired eyes roam the grounds she caught sight of a tall figure illuminated by the moonlight not too far from where she was sitting. The figure seemed to be coming closer and closer, until they were right next to her tree.

"What do you want Malfoy? I am not in the mood to put up with your pitiful insults right now," Hermione said to the tall masculine boy, almost in a bored tone. She glanced up at him and noticed her was wearing a very nice suit, his top button was undone and his emerald tie loosed around his neck. She looked down at her attire and realised oddly that they matched. Her strapless flowing, emerald green dress was exactly the same colour and material as his tie and pocket flower.

"Well, I was just wondering why you weren't inside trying to get with wonder boy and the weasel every chance you got," Draco replied with a smirk.

"Oh really, you came all the way outside, into the freezing nights air just to ask me that? Goodnight Malfoy, you may leave now!" She said, lazily, once again, turning her head away to look back out at the lake, forgetting about the matching attire.

"No, I think I'll stay thanks Granger," he responded plunging his hands into his pockets to try and find warmth.

Hermione sighed deeply and turned her head back to him, strands of hair from her messing bun falling around her face. Draco suddenly took of his cloak that was over his suit(much to his displeasure the ball had been set as muggle attire) and threw it at Hermione.

"Put that on, you'll catch your death a cold out here in what you're wearing...I mean not that I wouldn't want that, it's just it would look a tad fishy them finding you dead right after I'd been here. Doesn't look too good for the rep, you know," Draco finished, trying to rectify the reason he had given her the cloak. She just looked at him blankly, raising one eye brow and accepting the cloak.

"Whatever you say Malfoy, I know that you are secretly scared of showing any kind of human emotion that does not evolve being a total git," she said standing up and putting on the cloak.

The two stood in silence for a moment, only being broken by the sound of music coming from inside the castle. Hermione, leaning against the tree unconsciously began humming along to the beautiful melody escaping through the castle walls.

Draco watched her transfixed, he was mesmerised by her voice. To him it sounded almost angelic, to him she looked angelic. It was as if for this one night, she was not the dirty little mudblood he was taught to hate, but she was Hermione Granger, a beautiful girl who had him captivated.

"Why, Granger, who knew you had such a nice voice," he recognised pulling Hermione out of her trance. Suddenly realising that she must have been humming her cheeks turned a slight shade of scarlet, although she hardly knew whether he was being sarcastic or what.

Looking at the ground she replied, "Malfoy please if you have just come her to taunt me, you may leave. Now. How did you find me out here anyway?"

"I followed you," he said simply gazing again at the beautiful girl in front of him.

"Yes, I gathered that...but why?"

"Wanted to see what the Gryffindor Princess thought was so important that she must leave the Christmas Ball for immediately. Turns out she is just a social outcast who prefers her own company then to that of her friends. Cannot say I blame you though. With friends like those I'd want to get away too," Draco smirked waiting for her reaction, but it didn't come. The witty comeback or the snide remark, it didn't come, instead he just got lazy sarcasm.

"Yes Malfoy, I think myself so perfect and superior to everyone else that I sought out solitude just so I could bask in my own glory."

"Aha, I knew it! Although I hate to be the one to disappoint you, actually wait no I'm not. Anyway but it is I who is perfect Granger, not you," he peered down at her, curious as to whether he had been successful in taking her mind off whatever it was that was upsetting her. Bitterly she smiled in response, typical Draco, thinking himself a God.

"Sod off Malfoy, not in the mood," Hermione replied replacing her bitter smile with a bitter frown.

"Aww, come on Granger you have to say I have been doing a marvelous job at keeping your mind on me and not else where, ey. And for once I did not mean that in an arrogant way. Proud of me?" He smirked, the corners of his mouth twitching slightly, showing that perhaps he genuinely was enjoying the present company. Hermione looked up at him and let out a faint laugh.

"Yeah alright Malfoy, I am extremely proud of you," looking into his unusually warm icy blue eyes she tried fighting back her own smirk, but was failing miserably. Hermione was beginning to find the present company, almost, pleasant and refreshing.

Unconsciously she once again began to hum to the gentle flow of the music, swaying slightly as she did. Draco again was captivated by her, she was so enchanting and if he had his way, this night, would not end.

"Granger, dance with me?" Draco asked, although it was almost more of a demand then a question.

"What?" Hermione stopped humming and stared at him as though she had not heard.

He repeated, "Dance with me?" This time he held out his hand for her to take.

She stared down at his hand for a moment contemplating whether or not it would be a good idea, I mean it was Malfoy after all. On the other hand he has been unusually sweet to her tonight. However in the end it was her longing for companionship and curiosity that got the better of her, and the fact that there was something about him that was drawing her in, that made her take his hand.

She reached out her hand and gently placed it in his. Surprisingly his hand was warm, soft even, not cold and rough as she had expected. His smooth long fingers wrapped around her delicate hand gently, simply holding it for a second.

He drew her close into his body and the cloak slipped from her shouldes, exposing her again to cold harsh air. Draco reached out for her petite waist, slipping his hand in around her waist and once again drew her closer. Hermione in return draped her left arm over his shoulder, soaking in the warmth that was emulating from his body.

Leaning down close to her ear he whispered out the simple words, "I'll lead," stimulating a shiver throughout her body as she instinvively stepped closer into his inviting arms.

With that Draco took a step forwards and Hermione a step back. They proceeded to do the waltz along side of the glistening lake, the music from inside the castle leaking out to their ears.

Hermione shivered, but not just due to the cold, but because of what she was doing. She was outside in the freezing cold, at any moment it could begin to snow and here she was dancing next to the great lake with non other then Draco Malfoy. The thought of dancing with such a person in the past would have made her want to barf. Yet somehow she found herself mesmerised in his arms, the way he held her so gently, yet so strong, the way he led her. It was almost as if they were two pieces of a puzzle finally being put together in the right place.

She glanced up at him, only once and studied his features. He looked almost, at peace, and she realised for the first time how handsome Draco actually was, and how strong and muscular he felt holding her in his arms. With that she lowered her head back down, resting it on his chest, feeling his pulse heighten, his heart beating at an insane rate.

At the touch of her head on his chest Draco looked down at his Angel for the night, he smiled, a true smile and secretly wished this night would never end. But he knew it would, as all others did. Soon enough they would be parting, never to talk of this night again. Suddenly feeling very alone Draco hugged Hermione closer to him again and moved a little slower, wanting to remember every detail of this scandalous night.

Four songs had passed and the two teenagers were still dancing oblivious to the fact that the music had just ceased.

Hermione lifted her head off of Draco's chest, she was successfully numb right down to the core, but she didn't care. This was the most odd, spectacular night she could have hoped to have had. Draco looked down as he felt her head being lifted. Hermione went to open her mouth but Draco silenced her by putting his finger to his mouth.

Noticing that she was shivering considerably he bent down and picked up his cloak and once again draped it around Hermione. He wrapped his arms around her and drew her closely back to him, engulfing her in his arms.

"Draco, I...thank you," she looked up at him, barely seeing past his chin until he looked down back at her. He smiled in reply, gently gliding his fingers up and down her back, trying to bring warmth back to her body.

"You called me Draco," he smiled again, cocking his head to one side.

Hermione felt a blush rising up in her cheeks and the two teenagers backed up slightly as they both realised that all nose from inside the castle had stopped.

Hermione sighed, "we'd better g," however she never got to finished what she was saying, for at that moment a pair of lips came softly, swiftly upon her own. For a few moments she had not even realised what had happened, but when she did, she did not hesitate to respond. Hermione leaned forwards into kiss, slipping her arms around his neck as she pulled him closer to her. His arms were at her waist, holding her as close as possible as she kissed him back with all she had; if this was going to be her only chance, she wanted to make it a memorable one.

As they broke away Draco cupped her face in his hands, kissing her on the forehead gently.

"I think it is I who should thank you Hermione," he whispered, and with that he smiled down at her, one last time. He pulled the cloak tighter around her petite frame, lingering on her shoulders for a moment and then slowly turned around and walked back to the castle alone.

As he got to the big oak doors he turned around and saw Hermione still standing right where he left her. Sighing in disappointment that he could not go back he breathed out into cold wind which had just started to bring in the first snow fall, "My angel for a night."

Hermione watched him leave, and saw him hesitate at the castle doors. Seeing this she smiled to herself. Although it was completely unexpected and unusual she could not help but think that she could not have asked for a better Christmas Ball. She would always remember, no she could never forget.


End file.
